


Beetlejuice Drabbles

by anonniemoose



Series: Beetlejuice Oneshots [4]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: (sort of), Breeding Kink, Death, Depression, F/M, Possessive Beetlejuice, beetlejuice is a dick in that chapter, biting kink, chapter five is also sad, chapter five is just sad, chapter four is sad, drabble challenge, incubus!beetlejuice, lots of smut, massive themes of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: Just a small collection of drabbles from my Tumblr page that have been requests. All prompts are in bold, all chapters have smut to some degree. Enjoy.Chapter 1 - Bite Me - Beetlejuice puts his teeth to good use when you decide to be a little bit brattyChapter 2 - Come Inside - Incubus Beetlejuice has a history of ruining everything with his cum, you are determined not to ruin your couch this timeChapter 3 - Mine - Beetlejuice gets jealous when you come home smelling of someone elseChapter 4 - Do Ya Hear That Sound? - Beetlejuice thought the sound of screaming was the most beautiful sound in the world. You are here to prove him wrong of that notion.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Series: Beetlejuice Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562617
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	1. Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is the-ineffable-prince-of-hells. HMU there if you want more filth from me.

You didn’t mean for this to happen.

Who are you kidding? Of _course_ you did. It was the whole bloody point.

Riling Beej up to the point where his hair was streaked magenta and red, where he was so pissed and turned on that he would just growl in your ear to be ‘his good little whore’ and to ‘stop being such a little shit, brat’ over and over was always the end game for you. Just enough that he felt the need to punish you into submission, not enough to truly piss him off. It was a fine line, really.

Once he had his dick in you and was talking filth into your ear, that’s all you needed and you’d usually just take it all in with a glazed look and a dopey smile. Beetlejuice, this time around, just had to ruin it.

He started purring the moment he entered you and your entire body just melted against the bed with a happy sigh, happy just to be fucked and let him control your body. An amused chuckle escaped his lips. “Oh so you’re a good girl as long as you’ve got a dick in you, huh? Such a good little cumslut.”

You did not like that. Well, you did. But you were going to be a little shit with or without his dick in you. You set your jaw and look up at him, eyes now narrowed in a challenging glare.

“Oh, **bite me,** bug breath.” You growl, trying to tilt your hips to roll yourself on top of him, hand snaking up to yank at his hair roughly to distract him. A low growl leaves his throat.

“ **If you insist** , babes.” Instantly, his mouth is connected around your throat, sharp teeth pressing down lightly. When you struggle to try and get on top, the pressure on your neck increases, a warning. A clear one at that. Behave.

With each whiny protest, his jaw tightens just enough to get you to shut up and behave as he continues to fuck your brains out, making you cum again and again and again until you’re a sobbing mess and begging him to stop.

Finally, you feel his hips shudder and his jaw tighten for the last time around your throat, both of you keening loudly as he cums inside of you.

When he pulls back, he licks gently over where his teeth, the sting that you didn’t realise was forming now coming to the forefront of your mind. “Sorry baby, but you were being a brat.” He apologises, moving to kiss you softly against your lips. You taste blood.

“Seriously? I’m gonna have to wear a collar to work tomorrow!”

“What’s the problem with that?”

“It’s the middle of summer!!” He laughs at your frustration, grinding his still hard dick inside of you, keeping his cum as deep as possible, causing you to whimper as another shot of something pure and hot rocks your core.

“Round two?”

“Keep your teeth to yourself.”

“Behave, and I just might.”


	2. Come Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incubus Beetlejuice has a history of ruining everything with his cum, you are determined not to ruin your couch this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipping my toes into the Incubeej fandom, might do more in the future.
> 
> Tumblr is, as always, the-ineffable-prince-of-hells. HMU if you want more beejy content.

It happened.

Again.

Every time you swear that it’s going to be a soft time, no sex, just cuddles and a movie, maybe some kisses, you end up fucking.

Usually you’d make it, at the very least, to the stairwell. Most of the time the bed was the end goal, but sometimes it was just too far away. But this time? The prospect of even getting off of the couch was too much for your starving boyfriend.

You had cum so many times to the point you’ve lost track, you were sure that you couldn’t cum again. You could feel him pound into you and the pointed tip of his tail flicking your clit but yet everything felt numb with overstimulation. You were pretty sure you were crying and that you had been bruised in the most delicious way.

You faintly felt another orgasm rip through you as you whimper, pushing your head to Beej’s chest as he feeds off of you. Almost as if he could tell that you’d reached your limit, he pulled his tail away and just continued to thrust into you, fast and hard. His grunting suddenly got louder in your ear as his thrusts became sloppy.

“I’m close, babes.” He warns. You mind instantly turns to all the sheets that you’ve had to throw away because of a) the sheer amount of cum he seemed to produce and b) the fact that, no matter what you guys do, it always seemed to stain the sheets. You did not want to be looking for a new couch this weekend.

 **“Don’t ruin the sofa.”** You half beg as you keep rocking your hips to match his steadily failing rhythm. He grins wickedly against your skin as he moves in close to your neck.

 **“I’ll just have to cum inside you then.”** He growls in your ear. You bite back a groan and nod enthusiastically at the thought. With a grin, he bites down hard against your neck and pushes your hips flush against his as he starts to cum, trying (and failing) to keep every last drop inside of you.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice gets jealous when you come home smelling of someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biting kink? Biting kink.
> 
> Tumblr is the-ineffable-prince-of-hells. If you want more, message me there.

You hadn’t meant to be out for so long. When you promised Beej you’d be home by midnight, you truly had tried to get there by then. But, there were no Ubers, everyone was drunk and the taxi you caught managed to get lost, get a flat tire and the replacement took over an hour to find you guys as a result. To top it all off, everyone’s phones had died.

By the time you got home, you were very much sober and it was close to 4am. You tried to be quiet but even as you walked up to your front door, the atmosphere was thick. You could just tell that there was a very unhappy demon behind that door.

You quietly open the door, slide in and shut it, making sure to open the door as little as possible. When the handle locked back into place, you felt his lack of heat as he came up close behind you.

“Care to explain where you’ve been?” His voice is low, dark. Clearly saying to not cross him, not now.

“The club.” You say truthfully. “With my friends, I told you about it this morning.”

“I also remember you telling me there weren’t going to be any guys and you’d be home by midnight.” He presses up against you and breaths in deep. “You’re four hours late and smell like a men’s locker room.” You turn to look at him.

“It was a club, there were men there, some danced with me but I told them to get lost. The taxi we took got lost, then got a flat, then we had to wait for a replacement.” You explain the night’s events as calmly as possible, backing up when Beej steps closer into your space until your back is pressed firmly against the door and he is very much in your personal space, still sniffing at your hair, neck, shoulders.

“Why didn’t you text me?”

“Phone died.” The grumble in his chest is the only response you get, clearly showing how he was not content with what happened. “Beej, I’m sorr-”

“No.” You look at him in confusion.

“No?”

“No, you don’t get to call me that and no, you don’t get to say you’re sorry. Not yet.” His voice is firm as you take into account his look. He looks-

Positively feral with anger.

Hair is the brightest red you could imagine, the few purple streaks that were there before you came home slowly beginning to fade away, clearly being pulled out throughout the night in stress. His eyes were also bright red, seething with anger. Not at you, never at you. More at the fairytale his mind has created and the prospect of losing you.

“You have 30 seconds to get undressed before I rip that pretty little dress off of you.” Was his warning. You barely had time to get your panties down your thighs before he slams you against the door, pushing the fabric down your legs before hooking them around his waist, hoisting you up in the air. “You’re going to be a good girl for Daddy and take his cock up against this door?” You nod furiously as his hand drifts between you to slowly push two fingers into your opening, the palm of his hand grinding against your clit, causing you to buck up in his hand. “So wet for me already?” He chuckles lowly as he slowly pumps his fingers in and out.

“Uh huh.” Is the only sound you manage to get out, hands clinging to his upper arm with your nails biting through the fabric. The grin that makes its way onto his face is dark as he pulls his fingers out from you and brings them up to his mouth, groaning at your taste as he sucks the slick from them. His hands move to the base of your dress and, very unceremoniously, rips it in half, leaving you almost bare in front of him. With a click of his fingers, soon he is naked too.

Before you can even beg, he slams himself inside of you, causing you to cry out as he fills you quickly and completely. He doesn’t wait for you to adjust before he starts fucking you with abandon. “Gonna fuck the smell of those breathers off of you, babes. Gonna make you smell like me and only me.” He promises between thrusts.

You can barely make a sound let alone respond, you just hold on for dear life as he continues to fuck you hard against the wooden door, grinding against every sensitive spot that he has committed to memory. With a cry, you push your head against the crook of his neck, breathing heavily against the skin there. “You’re mine, aren’t you doll?” You nod as you start to grind your hips against his, already close to cumming. With a growl, he pushes his hand down to rub your clit again, bringing you closer and closer to your edge, but keeping you there, not letting you cum. Not yet. “No breather could make you feel like this, can they?”

“No! Beej, please?”

“What was that?” His voice is sharp, a warning. You quickly correct.

“Daddy, please let me cum!” You beg, trying to grind yourself against his hand to bring you over that edge.

“Who’s are you?”

“Yours!”

“Cum.”

On that command, you cry out as you feel yourself squeeze against him, body shuddering as sheering, white hot pleasure rocks every cell of your body. You barely felt Beetlejuice shudder to a halt and start to cum inside of you, marking you as his. When you come down from your high, the first thing you notice is the demon nuzzling against your throat, murmuring against your skin.

“ **Mine. Mine. Mine.** ” You move to play with the hair curled at the back of his neck, moving to reassure him.

“Yeah Beej. All yours.”


	4. Do Ya Hear That Sound?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice thought the most beautiful sound was the sound of screaming. You are here to prove how very wrong he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, its angst, I wrote it on my phone before bed because of a prompt I thought of ages ago. Fucken, have at it.
> 
> Tumblr is now dilfyjuice.tumblr.com. Don't ask, it was a poor decision but I've taken it and am running with it.

For the longest of times, Beetlejuice thought screaming was his favourite sound.

He was wrong.

Turns out, the sound of one breather's laughter quickly overthrew that notion.

You were Lydia's tutor, an easy way to get some extra money as you put yourself through college. Lydia was a smart girl, and funny. A bit weird, but you liked that. It was about three months into knowing the Deetzes that you met the Maitlands, three weeks later you met Beetlejuice.

He was different. But you liked that. He was a good friend to Lydia and was a good friend to you.

The first time he heard you laugh, he was still sour that some breather was taking Lydia's attention away from him. The two of you decided to take a 15 minute break, Lydia gone to get snacks and you watching videos on YouTube. A stupid video that was one of your favourites came on and you couldn't help but laugh.

Beej was halfway through his perfectly planned prank to scare you off when he heard it. The tips of his hair turned pink as he watched you lose your shit over a simple video.

To him, it was the most beautiful sound. Nothing could bet it.

A few weeks after meeting you, the three of you were sitting on the porch after your study session, Lydia taking photos of the bugs in the garden as you and Beej watched her. He made a pun, you'd tell a joke, the two of you feeding off of each other until you finally broke.

He thought you laughing gave him the best feeling in his stomach. He was wrong. The feeling that came with hearing you laugh because of him  _ was _ infinitely better.

It didn't take long for the two of you to start dating. It was awkward at first, him being a dead guy, but you made it work. It was nice, more than, it made him feel wanted and loved for the first time in both his life and death.

When you came home in tears after you found out one of your friends had died in a freak accident, it was like someone had grabbed his soul and squeezed it until it broke. He held you in his arms and let you cry into his jacket until your voice was hoarse and broken.

Beej thought you crying was the worst sound, a sound he hoped you wouldn't have to make often. It broke him to see you sad.

Eventually, it hit the Neitherworld that Beetlejuice was dating a breather. Threats started coming in, ghosts and demons he'd pissed off in the past finally had leverage and a way to hurt Beetlejuice. He couldn't have that.

It hurt him to plan the argument, not as much as it did to stage it. He didn't look at you as he went on his little spiel. "You really thought I loved you? It was all a bet with another demon down in the Neither, who could convince a breather to fall in love with them first. I should be thanking you, babes. You got me free hookers and coke for an eternity."

He stopped when your hand made a connection with his face with a loud crack. "Get. Out." You hissed, tears threatening to run down your face. Beetlejuice just smirks and tilts his head with a small salute.

"See ya on the other side, toots." Your once familiar and amusing goodbye sounded like mockery and ground glass as it leaves his lips, him simply making himself invisible to make sure his performance was believable. 

He feels his cold, dead heart shatter when you fall to your knees and let out an unholy, broken and defeated howl of pain as you sob openly and the events that just transpired. No matter how many times Beetlejuice assures himself it's for your own good, the pain of your howls haunt him for years after.

Beej thought the sound of you crying was the worst sound in the universe.

He was wrong. 

The sound of you crying because  _ he _ was the cause?

It was like dying all over again.


	5. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been struggling for a while now and Beetlejuice knows that. But, it’s not until he finds you standing on the roof that you finally let him know how serious things have become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Projecting onto a character? More likely than you think.
> 
> Massive themes of suicide, depression and death in this one kiddos. Ama is going through some shit and decided to share with the class. Please read only if you feel comfortable and safe to do so.

The house was quiet, too quiet, when Beej decided to visit his favourite breather. Usually, you’d have some form of noise in the background, music or the TV, Hell even just you talking to yourself about what you were planning to do. Helped keep the mind busy, distracted, which is what you needed at all times. So when he rocked up to your house and there was no sound, his first reaction was to panic. He knew you’d been going through some shit, but you had assured him that you’d be fine for the day as he went with Lyds to scout out colleges (or in his case, distract and beg her not to go), as the nearly eighteen-year-old was struggling with which ones to apply to.

He should have stayed, he realises as he rushes upstairs to check every room in the house, trying to see if you were there. The only thing that struck him odd was your bedroom window, which was a pain to open on any given day but especially now since it’s freezing near-daily, was pushed wide ope-

The roof.

The demon is quick to make his way up, his body sagging slightly in relief when he sees your frame huddled on the flattest part of your roof, shivering and curled in a ball but very much alive. Beej is quick to retreat inside, grab the thickest blanket he could find and make his way back up onto the roof, you having moved to stand at the edge. He wills the panic off of his face and mood ring hair before walking up to you with a giant grin plastered on his face. “Hey babes! Whatchya doin’ up here?” He’d make a wisecrack but his brain is so riddled with anxiety, he can’t seem to think of one.

He pretends to not notice the flinch as you take a step back from the ledge of the roof, arms wrapped around you in an attempt to comfort yourself as well as contain heat, seeings you were out in the cold in just shorts and a sports bra. Odd choice considering the fact that you were complaining about the cold-snap this morning. Still, you’re away from the edge. You sniff and attempt (and fail) to discreetly wipe away tears from your eyes. “Hey Beej. Thought you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.” You say lamely, ignoring his question as he comes up beside you to wrap the blanket around you. It’s warm from being inside, and you can’t help but tug it closer to you as Beej wraps his arm around you.

There is a moment’s silence. “Were you gonna do it?” There is no question as to what he’s referring to, so you just nod, wincing again when he sighs loudly. “Y/N-”

“No.” You snap. Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare.“ You’re shaking from both the cold and the anger. "You have _no idea_ what it’s like. None at all. You’re dead! You have no idea what it’s like to just be drained and cold and empty and to feel like you’re just the tag-along, the sideliner, like you’re useless and pathetic and disgusting all the fucking time.”

“What do you think death is, babes?” He doesn’t drop his arm, even though it’s clear he’s pissed. “Let me tell ya Y/N, it’s not sunshine and rainbows. It’s cold, damp, emptiness for eternity. Everything is muted, you know you feel emotions but you can’t quite place them. Why do you think I wanna marry a breather so bad? Being dead is shit, every day it’s like a walking curse where you are constantly drowning in everything and nothing.” You stay quiet as he continues his rant. “If I knew then, Y/N, what I know now, there is no way in Heaven/Hell that I would have put that noose around my neck. I would have taken every moment, good and bad, and treasured every single fuckin’ one.” You can see out of the corner of your eyes that he’s pinching the bridge of his nose as he takes a deep breath, eyes squeezed shut with red, blue and purple threaded in his messy locks. “Don’t I dare, no don’t you dare tell me what it’s like to feel like no one cares, because _I do._ And I know that it might not be enough but, fuck babes, it should count for _something_.” If anyone asked him if he was crying, he’d deny it despite the tears beginning to fall no matter what he tells them.

You take a breath, feeling bad for snapping and unloading onto him. “I’m just so _tired_ , Beej. I just wanna sleep.” You confess quietly. “I just want it to stop hurting.”

“I know, baby, I know.” He tugs you in close. “But dyin’ ain’t gonna cure that. I promise you, it’ll be much better for you to stick around until it’s your time.” You faintly feel him press a kiss to your temple as you continue to stare out into the street. “Wanna go inside?” You shake your head. 

“I want to stay out here for a while.” You admit. “Stay?”

You didn’t need to ask and he didn’t feel the need to answer as he shuffles so he’s holding you from behind, pulling you down to rest against his chest as he quickly pulls a hot water bottle out of thin air, made to never go cold, and placed it under the blanket and against you to keep you warm.

You stay silent for hours, just being held as Beej strokes at random parts of your body in an attempt to comfort, leaving you to your thoughts. When the sun finally comes out, rays of gold and pink peaking over the horizon does he finally talk. “How ya feelin’?”

You take a minute to respond. “Tired.” You answer honestly. “I wanna go to bed now.”

There is a faint sigh of relief. Beetlejuice knew that the problem wasn’t solved and there were still a ton of issues that you needed to deal with, but at least you were safe for now. Wordlessly, he picks you up and carries you back inside and into bed, tucking you in and moving to go close the window when your ice-cold hand snatches out to grab his. “Don’t leave me.” Your voice is tired, it’s never sounded so broken or weak before. “Please?”

He crouches down so you can see him at the side of the bed. “I’m not going anywhere babes.” He promises firmly. “I’m gonna go close the window and then I’ll be right by your side. Not even a minute.” He waits for you to nod and let go of his hand before he walks over, forces the window down with a loud ‘thud’ before walking back, toeing off his boots and removing his clothes until he’s in his boxers and shirt, finally sliding into bed behind you and pulling you close again. You shuffle back and turn so your head rests on his chest, his arms wrapped around you tightly and yours wrapped around him.

“Thank you.” You say quietly, both of you ignoring the hidden meaning. _'I’m sorry.’_

“Of course.” He replies _. 'I don’t blame you.’_

Eventually, you fall asleep as the sun hits your bedroom wall and slowly starts to heat up the now frosty room, but Beej stays awake to try and process what just occurred. He knew, logically, that you were going to die someday but he wasn’t going to sit around for you to off yourself before your time. Even if he had to sit through that again with you, he’d do it again in a heartbeat, just so you got to see one more morning. The world moves on around the both of you as you sleep, people waking up for work and school, preparing for another day. For them it’s just another sunrise, just another day. But Beej knows that each one is special, because it’s another day of being alive. And that’s what you need to be. Alive.

For just another sunrise.


End file.
